1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of computer application technology, and more particularly to a computer account management system and a realizing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the conventional network service environment in the world, one or more accounts should be registered for using the services of a service provider. As a result, a lot of user names and codes need to be maintained. On one hand, the complex authentication method has been a burden or even an obstacle of the users, and online frauds such as code steal and identity steal are easy. Internet enterprises must face the increasing cost of user account management and huge losses due to the online frauds. On the other hand, personal information and personal information asset generated during the service are dispersed to independent account systems of different service providers. Not only the user pays for the services, but also the personal information asset of the user will naturally become the information asset of the service provider and even be used illegally. Besides, lifetime personal information asset is difficult to be formed centrally.
The above technical problem is due to the lack of a universal computer account (UCA) management system for the conventional internet services. At present, computer and internet have almost been necessities for the daily lives of most people. Popularity rate of personal or home computers are higher and higher. However, user systems, as the first thing for accessing and utilizing the internet, are independently developed by different service providers according to requirements, arrangements and operation of the services. No unified standard of user information is formed. Security requirements and authentication methods are different. Therefore, Users are obliged to meet the requirements of service providers by registering different sets of personal information for different service website and managing the user names, codes, certifications, etc. The user information and asset are directly bundled with the service provider. And no universal computer account system is provided in the special personal computer of the user for providing a universal computer account system which is not bundled with any service (provider), seamlessly integrated with the user information asset and is lifetime-valid.
The basic demand tendency of internet services, especially cloud computing services, is professionalized and nostation network services. Being professionalized means providing specialized and professionalized service functions to the specific audience for decreasing costs of development, arrangement, operation and management of the services for the audience. Being no-station means seamless integration ability as well as transparent operation and maintenance ability of providing transparent (that is to say, cloud service developer is not involved) resources and services for the professionalized service. Therefore, decreasing the integration cost of resource server for providing convenient service and improving cloud experience of the client for providing no-station service are the basic requirements for the conventional internet services, especially cloud computing. And research and development of universal computer account system are the basic and foundation for providing cross-provider and cross-system seamless integration of server resources and improving no-station cloud service experience of the clients.